Tobias Hansen
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Long Jack New Contact(s) * Lars Hansen I'd like you to meet my brother, Lars Hansen. If you want someone with the inside dirt on the Council, that's him. He can get you access to science and mutation enhancements. Lars is dedicated to his battle against the Council. Please keep him safe for me. Information Vicar Tobias Hansen has been around Striga Island for quite some time, but you wouldn't know it to look at him. According to local legend, 'Old Toby' was already the vicar when the Family started setting up shop here in the 1920's. No one can explain the strange youth of Tobias and his twin brother, Lars, although many suspect it has something to do with the Council's genetic experimentation. One thing is certain: Tobias makes no bones about his desire to shut the Council down, once and for all. So far the Council hasn't struck back at Tobias, but it may only be a matter of time. Initial Contact I hear you've done a lot of good for our little island. I'm grateful, of course, but there is more to be done. Store Tobias sells the following items: * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Return to Vampyr Mountain An old hand crafted whistle hangs from your wall, reminding you of the events you've come to know as the... Return to Vampyr Mountain Tobias Hansen looks like a teenager, but talks like a grandfather. He and his brother have long sought to take down the Council, you had no idea just 'how' long they had been trying to do this. You helped them put the hurt on the Council, rescued some kidnapped gentilities and destroyed a large number of the Vampyr Transformation Chambers. Things got interesting when you met up with the witch Stephanie Peebles and you used her magic whistle to get you into Vampyr Mountain once again. Tobias wanted you to get an old heirloom of his. Turns out it was a journal from the 1940s, written by Tobias himself. He writes of the experiments performed by the Council on him and his brother. The pages had stains of tears and blood on them. As you read through it you find it impossible that anyone could survive, but somehow the Hansen brothers did. Briefing The Council is up to some sick experiments up on that mountain, and I've learned that they're not alone. They've managed to kidnap several of Paragon City's best geneticists, and they're being forced to help with the Council's vampyr transformation process. Take it from me, we cannot leave these people in the Council's hands. You will have to rescue the scientists from the Council. The Council's vampyr process is impressive, but they're always looking to improve upon it. I don't want those scientists forced to help them along. Enemies Notable NPCs * Scientist x4 (NPC Hostage) * Archon Wylde '''Notes' * The whole Council base will be manned by Vampyri (Excepting the guards near the hostages). Debriefing I'm grateful. Perhaps more grateful than you can imagine. You see, I have some personal experience with the Council. I don't talk about is much, but you've shown me why you're the kind of hero I can trust. Maybe I'll let you in on my secret before too long. Briefing Have you ever seen one of the labs where the vampyri are created? I have. The Council has built these massive transformation chambers, in which the vampyr candidates are grown into the super soldiers that terrorize Striga Isle. Now here's the good part: I've learned to location of one of these labs. I've been waiting years for a break like this! I need you to destroy that vampyr lab and every scrap of equipment inside. Those labs cost the Council millions. Take out this one, and you'll really kick them where it hurts. Enemies Notable NPCs * Transformation Chamber x8 (Object) * Archon Snyder '''Notes' * The whole Council base will be manned by Vampyri. Debriefing Well done, my friend! The Council will no doubt be reeling from their losses today. This message you found troubles me, however; it seems the Council is working on some new and nefarious scheme. Together, we will have to get to the heart of it. Briefing I have need of your assistance. I have located an old heirloom of mine, but I cannot retrieve it alone. You see, it is within Vampyr Mountain. If you would do me this personal favor, I believe I can open up Striga's secrets for you. Will you retrieve my heirloom from Vampyr Mountain? First you should go to see the island witch, Stephanie Peebles. She cooked up a spell that may assist you. Temporary Power Stephanie Peebles will give you the Warwolf Whistle temporary power. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Zyver '''Notes' * The whole Council base will be manned by Vampyri. Debriefing I don't know how to thank you. There aren't a lot of people I allow to know about my past on Striga Isle; only those I trust, like my brother and yourself. You've proved that you're a true hero with the wherewithal to seek the truth no matter what you must face. I think you should meet my brother, Lars Hansen. If there's anyone who knows about secrets, it's him. Missions Briefing Do you see that mountain off in the distance? People around these parts call it Vampyr Mountain. It's home to the Council's deadliest soldiers, and they're more than a little scary. I'd like you to go out into the Bonny Morass and see if you can clear out some of the vampyri and their human companions. But be careful. They are the deadliest of men. I know more about the vampyri than you might guess. Stick with me and you'll learn a few things. Enemies Debriefing I have to admit, that was a test. I wanted to see whether you had the mettle for the tasks that lie ahead. I'm sure you realize that you passed with flying colors; there's not another hero I'd more readily trust with Striga's future. Briefing Have you ventured deep into the Bonny Morass? It can be a frightening place. The vampyri are firmly in control of Vampyr Mountain, and the Banished Pantheon roam the woods. It is a place not fit for man nor beast, but I'm going to send you there anyway. I have to. If we are ever to reclaim Striga Isle, we must push the monsters back into their holes! I believe in you. I believe you have what it takes to drive the unholy from Striga Isle. Enemies Debriefing Thank you. I know more about the monsters of this island than any other you will encounter. If you will continue to help me, there is a chance that you will learn more. Briefing Are you familiar with the reanimated monsters known as the Banished Pantheon? I certainly am. They've been digging up my churchyard, haunting the Morass, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. Yesterday I located a mausoleum full of the creatures. Will you rid the mausoleum of these dread creatures? There was a time when I would have gone with you, but I'm afraid those days are behind me now. Take with you these holy shotgun shells. They should help you defeat the Banished Pantheon. Temporary Power You will receive the Holy Shotgun Shells upon accepting the mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Victim x3 (NPC Hostage) * Totem (Boss) '''Debriefing' We're lucky. I had no idea the Pantheon had got their hands on some human sacrifices! All I can say is, thank heaven you were there to stop their mad rituals. Briefing How much do you know about the Banished Pantheon? Do you know that they are constantly seeking a connection to the spirit world? Well, they are. And according to my sources, they may have just succeeded. Someone's got to stop the Banished Pantheon from contacting the spirit world. If not, the world we know may soon not be worth living in. The foul zombies have created a portal with which to contact the denizens of the spirit world. Destroy that portal, or we will all suffer the consequences. Enemies Notable NPCs * Totem * Portal (Object) Debriefing Thanks to you, I can sleep easy tonight. The things of the spirit world are not dangers to take lightly. No indeed. They are far more wicked and depraved than any champion of right can truly understand. I will need your help to fight them. And you will need mine. External Links *